Kismet series (2/?)- Tell Me Why
by Lynn1
Summary: The parents are told... Yes, I know it's a bit out of character...DEAL WITH IT! This was a request from a 'fan' so whatever. Very sad and dramatic. Read and Reply.


Kismet Series- Tell Me Why (Part 2)  
By Lynn  
Lynnloves28@hotmail.com  
  
(Notes: I don't own Daria. I wish. I do, however, own Christina and Jeff. Christina is a new character. I was thinking of her voice being Pink or something. I don't care- choose whoever. Christina has long blond hair and blue eyes. Also, I own Jeff. He has brown hair and gray eyes. I was thinking of Rich Cronin for his voice. Also there are some students from Tom's school...Oh well, they're all almost 19, like Daria, Jane, and Tom...etc. Ann Sloan is Tom and Elsie's 31-year-old sister. This takes place five months after 'Just The Beginning'...on with the fanfic!)  
  
(Opening Theme Song; Daria in: Kismet-Tell me why)  
  
(Opening Scene: Daria and Tom in Daria's room. They are sitting on the floor facing each other. Daria has gained a few pounds...)  
  
Tom: Have you told your mother yet?  
  
Daria: No. Have you?  
  
Tom: No.  
  
Daria: Oh. I can't believe my mom hasn't noticed the weight gain, though. Ugh. I feel like a water buffalo.  
  
Tom: So you're going to Dr. Hillary tomorrow?  
  
Daria: Yeah. Good thing I'm not in college. Tom?  
  
Tom: Yeah?  
  
Daria: I'm sorry you couldn't go to college.  
  
Tom: That's okay. You're more important, by far. (Daria smiles) So, you're taking the ultrasound tomorrow?  
  
Daria: Yeah. Then we'll know if it's a boy or girl. Which one do you want?  
  
Tom: I don't know. I kind of want it to be a girl. Boys are so hard to take care of. Plus, I helped raise Elsie, so it shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Daria: I wouldn't mind a girl myself. Hmm. Guess we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Tom: Okay. Daria, let's tell your parents tonight.  
  
Daria: Okay.  
  
(Daria gets up and holds Tom's hand. They walk downstairs to where Helen and Jake are cooking together)  
  
Daria: Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you.  
  
Helen: Yes, honey?  
  
Jake: What is it, kiddo?  
  
Daria: I'm five months pregnant.  
  
Helen: Oh my god, Daria! Why didn't you tell us before?  
  
Daria: I don't know. I didn't want to upset you. Besides, everything's going to be fine. Tom and I are getting married soon after the baby's born.  
  
Helen: Oh, my little girl!  
  
Jake: I'm going to be a grandpa!  
  
Helen: Daria, I- I don't know what to say.  
  
Jake: Tom? Did you know Daria's going to have a baby and she's getting married?  
  
Tom: Yeah. See, I'm the baby's father, and her fiancée.  
  
Helen: Tom, we're honored to welcome you to the family.  
  
Jake: I'm going to have a son! Finally!  
  
(Quinn enters)  
  
Quinn: What's all the yelling about?  
  
Helen: Honey, your sister's getting married.  
  
Quinn: (Laughs) Who in their right mind would- marry-Daria? Oh, hi Tom.  
  
Jake: Quinn! You're also going to be an aunt!  
  
Quinn: You're pregnant, Daria?  
  
Daria: Yes.  
  
Quinn: That's why you got so fat! I should have guessed that!  
  
(Scene: Tom's car. They are parked in his driveway and about to get out. Tom looks unhappy)  
  
Tom: Daria- My parents aren't going to like this.  
  
Daria: I know. I was surprised by my parents' reaction.  
  
Tom: They might call you some names in there, don't listen to them. The important thing is that I love you. Don't forget that, okay?  
  
Daria: Okay.  
  
(They go in. Angier and Kate are sitting on the couch. Angier is sleeping. Elsie is in the armchair, thumbing through the newspaper. Daria and Tom come in, holding hands)  
  
Kate: Hello, Daria. How are you doing today?  
  
Daria: I'm okay. How are you, Mrs. Sloan?  
  
Kate: I'm wonderful, just great. Elsie- Say hello to Daria.  
  
Elsie: Hello.  
  
Daria: Hi, Elsie.  
  
Tom: Mom, Dad? Can Daria and I talk to you?  
  
Kate: Okay, Tom. Angier! (Nudges him) Wake up. Tom wants to talk to us.  
  
Angier: Okay. Go ahead, son.  
  
Tom: You probably won't like it, but we have to tell you.  
  
Kate: We?  
  
Tom: Daria and I. We're going to get married.  
  
Kate: How wonderful! When?  
  
Tom: About two months after the baby is born.  
  
Kate and Angier: Baby?  
  
Tom: Yeah. Mom, Dad, Daria's pregnant...and the baby is mine.  
  
Elsie: Oh my god!  
  
Kate: Catch me, Angier, I think I'm going to faint.  
  
Angier: Tom...how could you do this?  
  
Kate: What were you thinking?  
  
Tom: It doesn't matter, because we're in love.  
  
Kate: Love? Ha! What do you know about love? You've been out with that slut, that, that, art chick...then you went out with her best friend! Ha. Love. If I only had the strength, Tom. And you- Daria...you've ruined my sons life!  
  
Angier: Your mother's right. Tom, this comes as such a shock to us! Your old man could have had a heart attack! Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Elsie: Way to go, Tom.  
  
Tom: It doesn't really matter- you know, we could have just eloped! But Daria said, No that wouldn't be the right thing to do. We should tell our parents. So, if you guys won't accept her then you can disown me! I won't be a Sloan anymore! (Everyone gasps)  
  
Elsie: Mom...Dad...why don't you just accept Daria? She's pretty cool. Didn't you say that Ann was a mistake? That's why you guys got married! Tom obviously loves her very much...He doesn't act this way around anyone else. Not even Jane! He's even nicer to me, which is an incredible surprise! So they had sex and Tom got Daria pregnant! So it's not all Daria's fault...takes two to tango! So just let it freaking go!  
  
Daria: Thank you, Elsie.  
  
Tom: Wow, Elsie.  
  
Kate: Elsie! Do not talk back to me! Go to your room!  
  
Elsie: Whatever. (Exits)  
  
Angier: Kate, honey. Elsie DID has a point. I think we've made a mistake. That mistake almost cost us our son and daughter-in-law.  
  
Kate: You're right, Angier. Daria, Tom, I apologize. It just came as such a shock. I just thought you'd have made a better choice, Tom.  
  
Angier: We better prepare for the wedding. When would you like to have the wedding? When is the baby due, Daria?  
  
Daria: It's due in February.  
  
Angier: So how about April, then?  
  
Daria: That sounds wonderful. Tom?  
  
Tom: Anytime.  
  
Angier: Okay, that gives us six months to prepare. Daria, you need to take it easy. I can't wait to be a grandpa.  
  
Tom: I can't wait to be a father, dad. I love Daria and couldn't imagine being with anyone else. (Glances at Daria)  
  
(Scene: Tom knocking at Daria's door. Helen opens it)  
  
Helen: Tom, Come in! How are you?  
  
Tom: I'm okay. Did Daria get back from Dr. Hillary's yet?  
  
Helen: Yes, she's upstairs, maybe asleep...you can go up and check.  
  
Tom: Thanks. (He goes up and opens Daria's door. Daria is lying on her bed asleep. She has ultrasounds in her hand. Tom takes them) Oh, Daria...  
  
Daria: (stirs and wakes up) Hi, Tom, love. Well I have good news. It's a girl. I'm exhausted, though.  
  
Tom: Can I do anything?  
  
Daria: Thanks, but no. I can't think of a single thing. Just try to love me even though I've screwed both of our lives up.  
  
Tom: What?  
  
Daria: Face it, Tom. I was the one who made you have sex with me that night. You could have gone on to become a doctor, or a lawyer. You could have had millions, Tom. But I blew it. I'm sorry. (She turns toward the wall)  
  
Tom: I don't understand...you think I don't love you?  
  
Daria: I don't know what I think. I know your parents think I'm a no-good slut who ruined their son's life. Am I right?  
  
Tom: I...I...I don't know.  
  
Daria: And I know my mom's pissed at me for throwing away my future. So we might as well have you be mad at this little...whore to make it complete. Right?  
  
Tom: Daria, What the hell are you talking about? Yeah, I know nineteen is young to be married, but Daria, I don't want to wait any longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait to be a father! Daria, have you gone crazy?  
  
Daria: Maybe.  
  
Tom: Listen, maybe I should come by later. I think you're under effects of medication.  
  
Daria: (Turns back to Tom) Don't go, Tom.  
  
(Music: Baby, please stay. Destiny's Child)  
  
Tom: Daria...  
  
Daria: (Turns back to the wall) Fine, then go. (A tear runs down her cheek and she sighs)  
  
Tom: Okay. (Walks out but looks back over his shoulder at his fiancée) I love you.  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
(Opening Scene: Helen in her office, looking through reports)  
  
Helen: Honestly, Marry-Anne! My daughter is eight months pregnant! She prances around like a cat on a hot tin roof! She's going to give herself a miscarriage!  
  
Marry-Anne: Yes, Helen.  
  
Helen: Am I supposed to work like this? I'm just waiting for the call of death! (Phone rings) Oh, god! Marry-Anne! Don't answer it! Wait, what if it's Eric? Oh, you'd better get it! (She crosses her fingers) Please, God, let it be good!  
  
Marry-Anne: Helen, it's your husband.  
  
Helen: Yes, Jakey?  
  
Jake: Helen! Hi! I'm miss you, honey!  
  
Helen: Jake? Is something wrong?  
  
Jake: Nope.  
  
Helen: So, why are you calling?  
  
Jake: Hmmm, you know, it's the darndest thing, I can't remember.  
  
Helen: (Sigh) Jake...  
  
(Scene: Tom talking to Jeff on the phone)  
  
Jeff: You want me to be the best man? I don't know, Tom.  
  
Tom: Jeff, you're my BEST friend! You have to! Plus, I doubt you want to see Jane being escorted by someone else.  
  
Jeff: Jane is the Maid of honor?  
  
Tom: Daria insisted. Even though it's probably the last thing she wants to see, me getting married to her best friend.  
  
Jeff: But I don't get it. Why can't Jane just go with me?  
  
Tom: Jeff, the maid of honor and best man HAVE to walk together. It's wedding rules.  
  
Jeff: Do I have to wear a tux?  
  
Tom: I can't believe you even asked.  
  
Jeff: Ugh. I hate formal stuff.  
  
Tom: It's one day!  
  
Jeff: All right- but just because you're my friend.  
  
Tom: Thank you.  
  
Jeff: So how is Daria?  
  
Tom: She's doing okay. You know, other than morning sickness, guilt, and weight gain.  
  
Jeff: Guilt?  
  
Tom: She says it's her fault I didn't go to college. Hmm...Imagine that, Jeff.  
  
Jeff: You said you weren't going to college.  
  
Tom: Exactly. So how is Jane?  
  
Jeff: Fine, fine. She's doing great.  
  
Tom: Okay. How do you like being manager of Mystik Spiral? I used to listen to them.  
  
Jeff: They are okay, but that crap they play...Ugh.  
  
Tom: So why do you work for them?  
  
Jeff: Easy money.  
  
Tom: Jeff, you're rich.  
  
Jeff: Even easier money.  
  
Tom: Ok, well I see you aren't in a talking mood. Okay then. I'll see you later. Bye.  
  
Jeff: Bye.  
  
(Scene: Elsie entering Tom's room)  
  
Elsie: Tom, can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Tom: Sure, Elsie. What's up?  
  
Elsie: Tom, what would you stay to me if I told you I just committed suicide?  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
Tom: WHAT?  
  
Elsie: I just had the whole bottle of my Trazadone.  
  
Tom: Elsie, why?  
  
Elsie: Tom, you'd never understand.  
  
Tom: We're taking a trip to the hospital, right now.  
  
Elsie: Whatever.  
  
(Scene: Hospital, Tom is by Elsie's bedside, and his parents are on the other side. The door opens)  
  
Daria: Tom, I got here as fast as I could. Oh my god, Elsie. Why? Why did you do it?  
  
Tom: It's okay, Daria, I'm glad you're here. (They quickly kiss, and Daria sits down next to Tom) On a lighter note, how are YOU feeling?  
  
Daria: Lighter? Are you crazy?  
  
Tom: Crazy for you.  
  
Daria: (small laugh) Seriously though, it'll probably get worse before it gets better.  
  
Kate: Daria? How far along are you?  
  
Daria: (blushes) I'm about 3 weeks away.  
  
Kate: Oh, I can't wait.  
  
(Door opens)  
  
Woman: Kat. Angie. Tom. Who the hell are you?  
  
Daria: I'm Britney.  
  
Woman: Hi, Britney. I'm Ann. Are you Tom's classmate?  
  
Tom: (Clears throat) Fiancée.  
  
Ann: You're getting married?  
  
Tom: Yes.  
  
Ann: To a pregnant girl named Britney? God, Tom, I thought you had better taste.  
  
Tom: You always were a bitch.  
  
Ann: What happened to Elsie?  
  
Tom: She heard YOU were coming.  
  
Ann: Right. So how are you, Kat?  
  
Kate: Didn't I tell you to never call me that?  
  
Daria: Whoa, deja vu!  
  
Ann: Whatever. And you, Angie? How are things?  
  
Angier: Ann Sloan, did we not strictly tell you to never come near us again?  
  
Ann: I'm a music teacher now. I've changed. Not as much as Britney over there.  
  
Daria: My name is Daria.  
  
Ann: Well, I'll call you Britney, I like it better.  
  
(Daria scowls. Scene: Jane and Jeff in Jane's room, Trent enters)  
  
Trent: Hey, Janey? Tom called. (Reads off his hand) Daria tried to commit suicide and did you know he's marrying his sister, Britney?  
  
Jane: What?  
  
Trent: I don't know. But Tom wants you to call him. I think.  
  
(Jane rolls her eyes and calls Tom's cell phone. Split Screen with Jane and Daria)  
  
Daria: Hello?  
  
Jane: DARIA! Are you okay?  
  
Daria: Fine. Why?  
  
Jane: Trent said you committed suicide or something.  
  
Daria: No, that was his sister, Elsie. Well, she tried, anyway. I'm at the hospital with her, Tom, Tom's parents and his other sister.  
  
Jane: Oh yeah. Sorry about the breakup.  
  
Daria: Huh?  
  
Jane: Tom's marrying his sister, Britney or something, Trent said.  
  
Daria: Oh, holy god. Okay, Jane, Tom and me aren't breaking up. We're getting married soon. Britney is what Tom's sister ANN calls me. I think Trent got disoriented.  
  
Jane: Oh, ok.  
  
Daria: Jane, I kind of have something to tell you.  
  
Jane: Go on.  
  
Daria: I'm pregnant.  
  
Jane: Really? How far along are you?  
  
Daria: Um, eight and a quarter months. (Pause) Are you angry? (Pause) Are you happy? (Pause) Are you sad? (Pause) Are you asleep? (Pause) Are you alive?  
  
Jane: Daria, I can't believe you never told me.  
  
Daria: I'm sorry. Tom and I were kind of keeping it a secret. Teen pregnancy can do harsh things to one's reputation.  
  
Jane: So what is it? A boy or a girl?  
  
Daria: Girl.  
  
Jane: Name?  
  
Daria: None, so far.  
  
Jane: So, if it's January 16th today, it's due...  
  
Daria: February 6th.  
  
Jane: Wow. I can't believe it. Bet you feel pretty. Don't you, Daria? No, I'm just playing.  
  
Daria: I feel like I've lost my mind.  
  
Jane: That you have.  
  
Daria: Gee, thanks.  
  
Jane: So, is your night in smoky-gray armor there?  
  
Daria: Yes.  
  
Jane: May I speak to him?  
  
Daria: I'd let you, but he's asleep.  
  
Jane: So wake him!  
  
Daria: Right, right. I knew that.  
  
Jane: Well...?  
  
Daria: One second.  
  
(A half-sleepy Tom picks up)  
  
Tom: Hello?  
  
Jane: Hey, Tom. How are you?  
  
Tom: (yawn) I'm okay. What's new?  
  
Jane: Not much. I hear you knocked up Daria eight and a quarter months ago. Am I correct in saying so?  
  
Tom: Yeah.  
  
Jane: Well, Tom, I'm gonna let you go. Best of Luck. Bye.  
  
Tom: Yeah.  
  
(Scene: Pull back to Daria and Tom sitting together in the hospital. Tom puts away his cell phone)  
  
Daria: Tom, on the 19th, can I sleep at your house? Quinn and her followers are coming over.  
  
Tom: Sure.  
  
Ann: (OS) Try not to get pregnant this time, Daria.  
  
(Daria scowls. Scene: The fashionettes invading Casa Morgendorffer. Tom is just picking up Daria)  
  
Daria: (Getting in the car) Hey.  
  
Tom: Hi.  
  
(Scene: Tom on the couch next to the waterbed Daria is sleeping on. He sits up)  
  
Tom: I can't sleep. (Lies down again) Daria's so pretty. I really don't deserve her. (Hey looks at his watch. It says 1:31. He sighs. Then he notices Daria is shaking) Daria? (He turns on a lamp to see the waterbed is covered in blood) Oh my god, Daria! (He shakes her awake) Daria, what happened?  
  
Daria: Huh? (She looks down) Oh my god. (Then she starts holding her stomach) Tom, I think you might be a father sooner then expected. Tom, Call 911.  
  
Tom: What? Oh my god. (Dials quickly)  
  
(Scene: Daria and Tom in the ambulance. Tom is holding Daria's hand; Daria looks a bit out of it)  
  
Tom: Please, Daria. Please.  
  
(End credits. Music: Why? By M2M)  



End file.
